


Love potion n°X

by Aellyss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Magic AU, Mention of the other characters - Freeform, basically just two idiots in love, kind of, love potions, written for julance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aellyss/pseuds/Aellyss
Summary: Lance was good at potions.No, scratch that, Lance was great at potions. He was AMAZING at potions.So why the hell was Keith supremely unaffected by Lance's love potion? How infuriating could that guy get?(Basically a 5 times Lance tried to use a love potion on kiss and 1 time he realised he didn't need one)





	Love potion n°X

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is just my attempt at doing something for Julance because I absolutely love Lance (and Keith, and Klance). It's nothing impressive, I don't even think it's good (but then again I have no confidence) but I'm happy to share it!!

** Love potion n°1 **

Lance, no matter how much he pretended to believe as much, didn't actually think that he was the BEST mage around, far from it. However, he did consider himself a pretty decent one. He was good at casting elemental magic and a wide range of spells from the different categories quickly and mostly without causing any disaster (fire spells were wild and impossible to control okay? It wasn't his fault. But he _was_ working on it because Keith was perfect at them so Lance was gonna become AMAZING at them if it was the last thing he did) and he was fairly okay at cancelling curses and jinxes but, mostly, he could brew pretty much any potion PERFECTLY. That was his thing. He was so good at potions, actually, that he never made any mistakes. Ever.

Yeah, he had a perfect track record of absolutely zero mistakes right up until he decided to test how well his latest love potion mixed with a Starbucks latte (he was that bored, yes).

He wasn’t even planning on ever using it, he was merely interested in killing time while waiting for his ~~crush~~  friend Keith to finish his shift. Plus, he genuinely found love potions quite gross (making people think they loved you? Even temporarily, it was repulsive) and he would probably never find a situation where he’d consider using one, except maybe making fun of a friend during a prank war but : he couldn't do that to Hunk, Pidge would make his life hell and end him if he tried it on her, Coran would kill him if he did it to Allura and Keith? Well Lance wasn't _ever_ going there while he had a major crush on the guy (which was definitely the reason why Lance was always at the coffee shop, something Hunk and Pidge found HILARIOUS but then again they did like making fun of him.)

Lance and Keith had started a tentative friendship after teaming up to defeat a DRAGON (how a dragon ended up on their freaking school grounds eluded Lance but he had a theory that it was SOMEHOW Pidge's doing to make them stop fighting, he wouldn't put it past her) but Lance, from the moment they'd started being good friends, like the proper disaster that he was, had proceeded to develop a supermassive crush on the guy. Classic. Typical. _Catastrophic_.

Lance was completely spacing out thinking about that dragon as well as his stupid crush when Keith decided to collapse on the armchair right across his table and it was his excuse for the fact that he completely failed to react to Keith grabbing the wrong coffee cup (Lance's eyes widened in horror when he realised that it was the one with the love potion) and downed it before Lance could snap out of his shock and stop him.

During five excruciating seconds, Lance just stared at Keith as if he was expecting the world to end (Pidge's words, not his, but she was so busy laughing to tears at the situation that Lance really questioned what she really knew of the face he was making at the moment) but Keith just smiled at him, complained about how tired he was and how much he'd needed that coffee, joked about Lance's face while he was still speechless (so maybe Pidge _was_ right about his expression) and then peacefully went back to finish his shift with Lance still gaping at him.

Nothing had happened. Absolutely nothing. Nada. Keith acted exactly the same.

Lance went from being horrified about Keith temporarily loving him because of a potion to being supremely OFFENDED because, apparently, his potion hadn't worked on Keith.

Keith being the first one in their class in most areas of magic was one thing (that Lance _reluctantly_ accepted and definitely tried to change) but him resisting one of Lance's potions? Or, worse, Lance MESSING UP a potion? That was a no go.

After pensively staring at Keith for five embarrassing minutes and ducking his head with a _horrifyingly_ obvious blush when Keith raised an eyebrow at him (because of course he noticed, there was _nothing_ subtle about staring at your friend for five long ass minutes), Lance decided that his new, all time consuming goal was going to be making a love potion that worked on Keith if it was the last thing he did (but, of course, he'd give him the counter potion right away).

** Love potion n°2 **

The first theory that Lance decided to put to the test was that maybe blending the potion with coffee had dampened its effect. Following that line of thought, he needed to make Keith drink an unmodified version of the concoction (or one diluted in water since that was the most common way of administrating it).

So, he invited him over and, while they were watching some random show on Netflix that Lance truly did not pay any attention to but that was apparently hilarious to Keith, he gave him a glass full of his love potion (that looked like a glass of orange juice thanks to a few basic illusion spells and tasted like it because Lance made it that way) and watched him down it with hardly contained curiosity.

“Thanks Lance,” Keith beamed at him and gave him back the now empty glass before directing his attention back to the show.

Lance waited and waited for him to act any different but the dude was, again, spectacularly unaffected.

“Hey Keith, how do you feel?” He asked him, hoping he didn’t sound really fucking weird.

“The usual, why?” He immediately answered with a smile that made Lance melt a little and had him temporarily forget the reason he’d asked his question in the first place.

“Just wondering.”

Why the ever-loving hell were his potions failing one after the other?

**Love potion n°3**

His next theory was that maybe mixing the potion with food would help it cause its intended effects (he was getting desperate, alright?). So, he mixed it in the sandwiches he made for Keith's lunch break and dropped by the coffee shop to eat with him. He waited patiently until they were completely done with lunch and dessert: still _nothing_. Lance stared, again and again and then some more.

“Is there something on my face lately? You keep staring,” Keith teased, clearly amused by his behaviour. Lance though? Lance was not amused.

“Nah just, do you feel any different?” He asked again, hoping Keith wouldn’t remember that he’d asked practically the same thing last time for no reasons.

“Nah, again, the usual,” his friend smirked, “Are you sure you are okay though?”

“I’m fine, smartass,” Lance grinned at him, deciding that he’d think about his next potion later.

**Love potion n°4**

Lance, in a moment of weakness, theorised that maybe inhaling the potion could work (he was at the end of his rope). So, he tried filling the room with the smell by evaporating the potion like incense while Keith was here (and his adorable, stupid, INFURIATING favourite barista commented on how nice the smell was. _Really_ ). 

He commented, joked around, insisted on helping Lance with the cooking even if he had no idea how to even _begin_ making Lance's grandma's recipe and let their arms touch on the couch a little while they were watching some random show on Netflix, something they probably did a little too much (Lance, again, wasn’t paying attention : his watch list was going to be amazingly inaccurate). Basically? Keith was acting EXACTLY the same, again.

Why. The. Fuck??? Lance was truly getting desperate.

Keith shot a puzzled look at him, complaining that Lance was “somewhere else” again and that he really should focus on right here and right now _(and yes Keith, I’d focus on right here and right now if I could fucking make a working potion thank you very much this is all your fault although not really but still)._

Nothing was working. Blending with coffee? No. Purely concentrated? That ship had sunk. Mixed with food? Hell no. Freaking inhaling it? No dice. Lance was running out of ideas and he was beginning to seriously doubt his abilities as a potion maker (or, and it was undoubtedly worse, it could be because Keith was so supremely not attracted to him that no amount of love potion could ever do something about it).

Lance much preferred to think that he sucked at making love potions because reasons.

** Love potion n°5 **

Lance was tired.

He'd been trying for a week. Hunk was shooting him sympathetic looks ALL THE TIME and Lance didn't know what they freaking meant. Was he sorry because Lance was attempting the impossible? Did he just think Lance was being ridiculous?? What was it.

Pidge was having a FIELD day with the situation and she laughed to tears every time Lance explained his next idea. Admittedly? It was probably funny to witness for anyone who wasn't Lance so he couldn't blame her.

So, Lance decided that love potion n°5, the most desperate attempt by FAR (so ridiculous, actually, that Pidge _literally_ demonstrated what rolling on the floor laughing meant when Lance told her) would be his last. It was pretty much his last idea for administrating the potion anyways.

Love potion n°5 was Lance's attempt at making it work through skin contact. To do so, he mixed the potion with the lotion that Keith used to shower when he was at his place and he waited (im)patiently for the next day his friend would come over and need to use his shower.

When that happened, four days later, Lance was anxiously waiting for Keith to get out of the bathroom. In the meantime, he tried to convince himself that there was no way that his last resort wouldn't work.

“Your bathroom is still as dreamy as ever,” Keith announced when he finally got out, “I’m gonna move in someday without you even noticing at first.”

“You're already pretty much here all the time Keith,” Lance deadpanned.

“Like I said, you won’t see me coming. I’ll slip into your life quietly until you’ll suddenly realise that you can’t get rid of me, but only when it’s too late,” His friend tried to pull off an evil laugh, but it honestly just sounded cute, in Lance's completely _biased_ opinion.

“Are you- “ Lance started.

“Feeling well? I’m fine Lance, jeez,” Keith laughed, “stop worrying about me.”

Lance wasn’t worried. He was just hopeless.

**Love potion n° who needs one?**

“Lance, you seem super unfocused, what’s going on?” Keith's voice sounded so far away.

Lance did not answer. He was quite frankly too busy sulking because the only reason left was that Keith truly did not have the very potential to like him, to the point where five love potions administrated differently could not change that fact. It was depressing, to say the least.

“Earth to Lance, Keith is trying to contact you, what are you thinking about dude?” Keith tried again, but it sounded just as distant as the first time.

His crush was so hopeless. You could not possibly be friend zoned in a harsher way than by five freaking LOVE potions failing to make your crush see you in that way. _FIVE_. Even magic couldn’t help Lance, and that was just sad.

“Dude! Why are you spacing out??”

God, Keith was noisy today. Lance loved his voice though. God, he really did. It was soft and just the right amount of low that it made Lance's entire body shiver, especially when Keith whispered something to him.

“Lance, I have never seen you so out of it, and that's saying something considering how often you space out. It would be impressive if it wasn’t slightly scary.”

Yeah, Lance loved his voice. And his eyes that he always got lost in. And his impossibly soft hair, his beautiful skin. His perfect smile. Lance had it bad.

“Jesus Lance, do I need to tickle you into reacting? Because I will.”

Something was really nagging at the back of Lance's head. He wanted to focus on his mental description of his crush but Keith just would not shut up.

“Come on Lance, answ-“ Keith made one last attempt before Lance just snapped.

“ _GODDAMNIT Keith_ ,” Lance yelled, surprising himself first, “my lame ass tried every single fucking way of administrating you a love potion after you drank one by mistake and you had no reaction but nothing worked. FIVE love potions and none of them had any effect, how much are you not attracted to me? Like, what does it take for FIVE love potions to fail??? Because I would very much like to know. Jesus. I’m attracted to you like you wouldn’t BELIEVE but you? You are so not that you can fight off five goddamn love potions like it’s no big deal. It would be funny if it wasn’t so depressing and heart-breaking.”

Lance was breathless after his rant, staring at Keith as if daring him to fight him and Keith? Well Keith, bless his soul, had his initial expression of utter shock (which terrified Lance more than he cared to admit) break into the most _spectacular_ fit of laughter Lance had ever witnessed (and Pidge could laugh quite hard and uncontrollably so she set the bar quite high).

“What the fuck is so funny about this situation???” Lance practically screamed, before joining Keith in his laughter because seriously? Everything just felt so unreal at that precise moment.

“Nothing, but also everything,” Keith tried to explain between his actual TEARS of laughter (had he been contaminated by Pidge?). Then, his expression shifted again, turning into a more serious one, shy and hesitant.

“You seriously never just considered that maybe it didn’t have any effect because it didn’t need to?” He whispered soflty, but loudly enough that Lance could hear him. 

Deafening, actually. 

Lance just stared at him. Wide eyes, open mouth, every single one of his features probably screaming just how shocked he was.

“What do you-“ He started before his brain finally caught up.

OH.

He blushed fiercely.

Oh.

Keith hugged him slowly, as if Lance was breakable (or, more realistically, as if he was about to bolt).

Ooooh.

Keith took his face between his hands and stared at Lance, a silent question hanging between them, the only thing separating them at that moment. _Can I kiss you?_

Lance gave him a pathetically weak nod of approval before Keith pressed his lips against his own and Lance's brain just shut down.

Well, Lance never pretended that he wasn’t an idiot. Because he was. God, Lance was an oblivious idiot sometimes.

It was perfect. A little awkward, at first, because they were figuring out how to kiss each other just right but it was the best thing ever to Lance. Soft but a little pressing, as if Keith just really needed to feel him there, feel how real the situation was (and God, Lance needed that too because otherwise this could have been be nothing but a dream) and so, so loving. Lance felt warm all over, his heart beating so hard that it threatened to jump out of his chest, his hands shaking a little, his knees feeling weak but Keith was holding his waist firmly enough that Lance didn't just collapse right then and there and his eyes watering slightly because it was just too good to be real, wasn't it?

“I love you, even if you can be a little dense sometimes. Maybe it's even part of it, it's so cute," Keith whispered after they broke apart to catch their breath but kept their foreheads pressed (Lance so wished he could go without air for much, much longer. It definitely felt like the air was cut out from his lungs every time Keith was around so one would assume Lance had some practice at holding his breath).

Lance melted a little (he definitely loved that voice). Then, he took a deep breath, gathered all the courage he had and rode the high their kiss gave him in order to finally give him an answer.

“I love you too, mullet.” Lance confessed.

"You had to ruin it didn't you?" Keith sighed but his bright smile completely killed the effect.

"I'll take that nickname to my grave, Keith."

"Loverboy." Keith rolled his eyes at him.

"Ha, no, just loving you." Lance smiled softly, pressing his hand against Keith's cheek and kissing him slowly, lovingly, like they had all the time in the world and Keith was the most important thing out there (and he was).

Keith smiled into their kiss. A big, dopey smile that made kissing him a little harder but was worth suffering through every single failed potion and every year of pinning.

  
It was definitely real, and it was perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well there we go!! I hope you liked it even just a little!


End file.
